


Innocent Lie

by page1229



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, High School, Smut, more tags as this continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/page1229/pseuds/page1229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yona slipped up. Now the whole school thinks she and Hak are dating when all she wanted was for Soo-Won to like her. Fake dating trope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I have officially entered HakYona hell. I worked on this first chapter for days and have no idea when the next chapter will be posted. Hope y'all enjoy!

Yona could not believe the words had left her lips. And in front of Soo-Won no less! The boy she had been in love with since she was six! She instantly wanted to die, to dig a hole and bury herself so far deep no one could hear what she had said.

 _Idiot!_ she screamed at herself. _Why did you say Hak was your boyfriend?!_

She already knew the answer to that, she wanted Soo-Won to be jealous. She wanted him to believe other men wanted her.

_But you could have said a different name! Or not have said anything at all!_

Too little too late. At least Hak was no where in sight. He would catch wind of it later but Yona needed time to explain what had happened first. Right now, she needed to gauge Soo-Won's reaction.

Her cousin looked at her with a pleased expression, definitely not what she wanted. His blue eyes were clear of any ill feelings and all she could do was stare dumbfounded at his serene face.

"I'm glad for you two," he said. She wanted to cry when he reached out and pat her hair like she was still a little girl.

 _How cruel_ , she lamented. _He still sees me as a child._ Her words had done nothing but make Soo-Won appear even more chipper.

"You'll make a great couple." Her heart almost shattered at that.

"But," she grasped out of desperation. "I'm sure you've dated a lot of girls." _Why are you saying that?!_

A small blush graced Soo-Won's cheeks and he laughed, "A few girls here and there but I'm not really the dating type."

"O-Oh?" she stuttered. "That's hard to believe."

"I'm not as fortunate as Hak to have someone like you, Yona."

"Don't be ridiculous," she chimed. "You'll find someone who makes you just as happy." _Oh my God, shut up!_

"That's very sweet, Yona." His smile almost made her heart stop. "I should go, I'm late for tutoring." Soo-Won was an honor student and he did well in helping other students along in courses. Yona was sure most of the girls he tutored only paid attention because he was so angelic looking.

"I'll see you later, I need to find Hak," _and tell him not to freak out._

"I think he has kendo practice today, you might find him in the dojo." Soo-Won waved as he walked off in the direction of the library.

Yona waited for him to disappear from sight before running down the sidewalk to the dojo two blocks down from the high school. Sure enough, Hak's truck was parked in the lot out front. Yona peered into the window and saw him and a few other students practicing their stances.

Hak was the opposite of Soo-Won in most areas: where Soo-Won was an academic, Hak focused on training his body; Soo-Won aspired for greatness while Hak just wanted to relax. Even their appearances were opposite: Soo-Won, fair and slim; Hak, dark and barrel chested. But they were all good friends despite Yona being three years behind them. Her sixteenth birthday was coming up. What she wanted most for her birthday was Soo-Won to realize he had feelings for his younger cousin. Telling him she was dating Hak was not part of the plan but she needed to turn the situation around in her favor.

All of the students were focused on their sparring as Yona walked in. Hak was near the center going toe-to-toe with Jae-ha, an exchange student Yona did not know very well other than Hak saying he was a pervert. Luckily, the class was about to end, the red head only waited by the door for about ten minutes when Lee Geun-Tae dismissed the students.

"Hak," Jae-ha looked over his companion's shoulder and spotted Yona by the door. "There's a cute little girl staring at you by the door."

"Sure there is, droopy eyes," Hak doubted but he glanced at the girl anyway. Yona? His face softened briefly before composing himself and turning back to Jae-ha. Of course, the green haired young man did not miss Hak's changed and reversal.

"Someone you know?"

"Just a friend. She can wait."

"Hak!" her voice carried across the room.

 _Apparently not_ , he thought. When he turned around, she was already standing in front of him. "What is it, princess?" he asked, a bit irritable and using his old nickname for her.

"I need to talk to you," she replied. Jae-ha waved at her from next to Hak. "Privately," she added.

"Give me moment to change and get my bag." He turned to go to the locker room in the back of the building.

Jae-ha grabbed Yona's hand gently in his own. "Miss, I would be delighted to keep you company while you wait. Perhaps we could even go somewhere more qu-" A smack to the side of the head head shut him up and Hak walked away with a throbbing palm.

Yona leaned against the wall of the dojo, twirling her long, unruly hair and watching the place slowly empty. Hak was an old friend she could tell anything to; he knew about her love for Soo-Won and did his best to support them both. She was very sure he would be angry about what she was about to say. She was rehearsing her lines for the fifth time in her head when he and Jae-ha came back. Jae-ha gave a goodbye, leaving them alone in the dojo with only the master still closing up.

"You brats better get out quick, I'm not leaving this dump open for you two to fool around," Geun-Tae announced. The man was intimidating but neither Hak nor Yona regarded him much other than walking out.

"Do you need a ride home?" Hak asked on his way to the truck. He dropped his bag into the back unceremoniously. Yona climbed into the cab without giving an answer.

Hak's truck was a hand down from Mundok, his adoptive grandfather. Despite that, it was in a pretty decent state other than the radio no longer worked. Yona had daydreamed about riding around in a luxury car with Soo-Won but she had been in Hak's truck more than she would have liked. The coming conversation was not going to make it any better.

Yona jumped right in as soon as Hak was behind the wheel, "I kind of screwed up a little."

"What happened?" he sighed. Yona was known for getting in trouble.

"Umm well, Soo-Won..."

"What about Soo-Won?"

"He kind of thinks..."

"Yona, you're killing me over here. Just spit it out."

"He thinks we're dating." Her face was flushed and her heart was pounding.

"That's what you wanted, right?" Hak raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I mean, you've liked him since you were six and now you got your chance."

"No, Hak. I mean he thinks you and I are dating."

Hak's face blanked for a second before he started laughing. "You're kidding me, princess. Why on earth would he think that?"

"Because I told him."

"What?!" His laughter stopped, his head was pressed against the steering wheel. He turned his head and saw Yona fidgeting with her skirt hem, her nervous habit. "What happened?"

"I don't know! We were talking, the subject turned to dating and I blurted out that you had asked me out. And he actually believed me!" She was fighting back tears.

Hak ignored that pang in his chest and started the engine. "Soo-Won is terrible at keeping stuff like this to himself."

"I know!"

"What are you going to do?" They pulled out of the parking lot and started to follow the lights straight past the school.

"Me?! We're both in this!"

"I didn't say anything, this is all you. Unless you want to actually date me." He threw her a smirk.

"Hak, please! I don't want Soo-Won to think I was lying!"

"That's exactly what you did."

"He won't like me if he finds out."

"So what? You want to pretend we're dating so you look good?" He said it as a joke.

"Yes, please."

"Yona, I was joking. We can't do that, that's a bigger lie."

"Fine, we're dating. I don't care. I want Soo-Won to like me."

"Who said I wanted to date someone as ugly as you?" Hak replied.

"I'm not ugly!" Yona started throwing her fists at his shoulder. "You're such a bully."

Hak mulled over the predicament as they turned onto their street. He loved Yona and Soo-Won, in completely different ways, and wanted them to be happy. It would be great if they found happiness in each other but Soo-Won was oblivious to Yona's feelings. Perhaps Hak could help turn this around so Soo-Won would want to date Yona instead. That would definitely get her off his back.

"Hak? You're being quiet."

"It's called thinking, princess. You should try it sometime." That earned another weak punch to the shoulder.

He parked next to the sidewalk in front of Yona's house. The modest building hid many treasures inside thanks to Il's caution as a CEO. They could easily afford to move somewhere nicer but Yona did not want to leave the place her mother had once lived. He turned in his seat to face the red head. "Okay, we'll do your plan. We pretend to date."

"Hak?"

"However, this is just to get Soo-Won to like you. I'll build you up to him as best I can but we are not going to be that couple that is overly affectionate to each other in public. I hate that."

Yona nodded. "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on doing that."

Hak did his best to ignore that comment. "We can't completely ignore each other though. We need to start walking around with each other more, sitting together. We can hold hands but that's it."

"How long should we keep it up?"

"Long enough for Soo-Won to want you. We can't pretend to date for a week and then break it off, that would be suspicious. Give me three weeks, four at most, to get to Soo-Won."

"Okay." Yona turned to open her door. "Starting tomorrow, we're dating."

She felt the space next to her shift and Hak's lips near her ear. His breath blew on her cheek. "Have sweet dreams, princess," he whispered.

Yona gave him a blank stare. "We're not starting that yet, Hak." She left the cab and Hak's heart sank a little.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, read and review is appreciated.


End file.
